Many police officers, security guards, hunters, homeowners, and other personnel use a specific type of aluminum-bodied, long-handled flashlight for their jobs. These flashlights are convenient, but they can also pose some problems. For example, the handles of these flashlights can become extremely cold if used outside during the winter and/or used at night. Further, if a user grabs onto the flashlight handle or tries to balance the flashlight between their chin and shoulder, the user can be distracted by the uncomfortable coldness of the handle. The handle can also be hard, heavy, and slick, making it difficult to grab and secure. Additionally, it can be difficult to try to find these flashlights in the dark, as they have no illuminating properties. Thus, an effective solution is necessary.
There is a need for a device that provides police officers, security guards, hunters, homeowners, and anyone else who uses a specific aluminum-bodied, long-handled, flashlight with an easy, insulated, comfortable, glow-in-the-dark way to get a good tactical grip on the flashlight. The present invention comprises a silicone molded sleeve-like device that can fit over the handle of these flashlights. By using this device, users can easily wedge the flashlight between their chin and shoulder in order to manipulate the light while using both hands to write a ticket, for example. Due to its added wedging ability, the gripping device can also prevent the flashlight from rolling around on the floor or console of a car, van, or truck, as well as can allow users, particularly security personnel not permitted to carry a firearm, to grip the flashlight quickly and firmly in any self-defense situation and for use as a weapon. Additionally, the gripping device can have glow-in-the dark properties, allowing for quick location and finger placement in dark areas. This device can also be ideal for homeowners, hunters, and a variety of other users looking to improve the functionality of their aluminum-bodied, long-handled flashlights.